


Better Gifts

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gifts, Good Uchiha Obito, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minato is a dork, Namikaze Minato Lives, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Obito-centric, birthday gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: It was a tradition of theirs, every year, they would meet up at his favorite restaurant and have a day without grief, without work, and celebrate. It was his favorite day, the day that he looked forward to, to no one's  surprise. He loved talking with his old team, it never failed to make him feel better.That being said, he was late.





	Better Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9; Obito's Birthday | Gift

It was a tradition of theirs, every year, they would meet up at his favorite restaurant and have a day without grief, without work, and celebrate. It was his favorite day, the day that he looked forward to, to no one's  surprise. He loved talking with his old team, it never failed to make him feel better. 

That being said, he was late. He jumped off of rooftops, running as fast as possible without breaking the shingles. By the time he arrived, he could see his team- talking about everything and nothing- in the same table that they had always reserved. He walked towards them and noted that Rin had bleached the ends of her hair, the soft brown waves transitioning a strawberry blonde. She turned in her seat and smiled, standing up to pull him into a hug.

“It’s been so long,” She murmured, voice thick with happiness. “I missed you.” He grinned in response, tightening the hug briefly before letting her go.

“Sorry,” He laughed sheepishly, “I should have sent some letters or something.” Rin's smile only grew, her eyes crinkling. He looked over her shoulder to see Minato-sensei smile into his cup of tea, looking much more relaxed than he did behind the desk. 

“Damn right you should have.” Rin snorted, swatting his shoulder. “But it's alright, I forgive you.” Wait.

“ _ Wait, _ ” He gasped, grabbing her hand, “Is that an engagement ring?” Rin flushed before straightening.

“Yeah,” She said, voice dreamy and full of adoration. “Anko proposed with dango.” That…  _ Was _ something she would do.

“About damn time!” He chirped, “You two have only been dating for, what,” He feigned confusion before smirking at her, “Eight years?” Her face turned a dark shade of red.

“Obito!” He snickered as she pouted, pulling her into a short side-hug.

“Seriously though, congratulations.” She giggled, pushing him away.

“Thank you,” She said sincerely, “But I think you should go talk to Minato-sensei, he looks lonely.” That was very true, despite the blonde man's weak protests.

“Aw,” Obito teased, “Sensei, you should have said something! I'm sure Kushina-nee would love to let Naruto come.” Minato-sensei sputtered.

“That- he- That isn't- You wouldn't!” Kakashi snorted from his own seat, rolling his eyes.

“You should know by now, Hokage-sama-”

“I'm not working right now, please call me Minato!” Kakashi continued speaking as if his teacher didn't just interrupt him.

“That Obito would do almost anything to see Kushina-san and Naruto-kun.” Minato paled.

“But he- we- it's my only free day this month!” 

“Sucks to be you, sensei!” Obito chirped, slapping Rin on the back again before taking the only seat left. Minato groaned, sliding his elbows across the table to cushion the fall of his head. Everyone laughed in response, including Kakashi, at the display of dramatics. Their teacher puffed his cheeks and stuck his tongue out at them.

Weirdo.

“So,” Kakashi started, twirling a stick within his cup of tea, “Congratulations on surviving another year, idiot.” Obito twitched.

“I told you I would, Bakashi.” The Hatake nodded and brought down his mask just enough to take a sip of tea. 

“That reminds me!” Rin said cheerfully, pulling her chair back enough to sit, “Happy birthday!” He blinked.

“My birthday was a week ago, Rin.” She made a noise of acknowledgement and grabbed a thin box that he hadn't noticed until then.

“I know, but still. The sentiment remains, right?” He nodded, cheeks flushing as she handed it to him. He looked at her and she smiled, so he opened it.

“Knitting needles?” He asked, tone incredulous. 

“You said a few months ago that knitting has been a hobby of yours, so…” She bit her lip, confidence slipping, “If you don't like it I can-” 

“No, no!” He brought it to his chest and grinned. “Thank you, Rin! I'll have to buy some more yarn later.” Her smile was blinding.

Minato perked up, “Ah, that reminds me.. I also got something for you!” Minato handed him a box that was smaller than his palm, smaller than three fingers, and he took it with hesitance.

“What is it?” 

“Open it up.” He did, pushing the lid up gently, as if afraid he would break whatever was inside. He was surprised to see a stone filled with glitter and the color of the stars. Purples and blues filled the stone with gradience, brown clouds were within it, white streams filling the drop of space. “You've always liked space, so I got something that resembled it.” Obito's vision blurred and his eyes stung.

“Sensei..” He picked the stone up and noted the chain that followed, tears starting to fall. “Thank you s-o much..!” He brought up his other hand to wipe away the tears, ignoring the break in his voice.

“I have a better gift,” Kakashi said, “You crybaby.” The heat rushed to his cheeks as he tried to put the necklace on. The Hatake snorted, “Here, let me help.”

Obito pouted, face only getting warmer as Kakashi gently brushed his skin, sliding the hair out of the way, and clipped the chain into place. His lungs refused to work when his boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck and hummed quietly, showing a silver ring.

“Will you marry me?”


End file.
